castrum_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumcraft Basics
Thaumcraft is another big mod in Catrum Gaming's RPG modpack. Though the thaumonomicon is already kind of the in-game wiki, you might want some help to start off, that's what this page is for! Thaumcraft adds two biomes, the Magical Forrest and the Tainted Land. It also adds 3 new types of ores, Cinnabar (melts to QuickSilver), Amber and Aspect infused ores ''(when mined, drops a ''primal aspect shard) along with awesome spells and magical blocks ect. Thaumcraft is a mod that adds magic to your game. It lets you scan almost everyblock in the game (blocks from other mods might not always work). The base tools you're going to need is a wand, the thaumonomicon, a thaumometer, and a''' research table''' (after a little, you'll need an arcane workbench as well and Goggles of revealing). Scanning and Aspects When you start with Thaumcraft, you wanna scan as many things with your'' thaumometer'' as possible, though you need to know certain aspects to do so. You start of with the primal aspects; Aer (air), Aqua (water), Ignis (fire), Terra (earth), Perditio (entropy) and Ordo (order). With those aspects, you can combine them in different combinations (2 and 2) and gain other aspects. You can combine them in a research table. (Here's a site for all the aspects ) When you have combined enough new aspects to go and find out which aspects different things contain. To actually be able to scan stuff, you'll need a thaumometer. It's easily crafted with 2 gold ingots, 2 shards of any aspect and 1 glass. The thaumometer can scan almost everything, even other players! It also allows you to see aura nodes through it. After scanning an objekt, a small text in the lower right corner will appear. that text tells you how many research points you gained. though you can't scan the objekt if you do not have the aspects required. You can discover new aspects, if you have the two aspects that creates the aspect you just discovered. Your first wandCategory:RPGCategory:Thaumcraft The wand is a great tool always to have! Your wand is cabable of holding aspects (the 6 prime aspects), which is often used to craft stuff in the arcane workbench. It's different what the maximum amount of aspects the wand can hold, based on what the wand is made of. You charge or recharge your wand by holding right-click with the wand in your hand on an aura node with a prim aspect in it. Your first wand would be the Iron Capped Wooden Wand, crafted with a stick and 2 iron caps. the caps can be crafted with iron oreberries or iron nuggets (both from Tinkers Construct) ''or iron nuggets (from thaumcraft). Thauminomicon The thauminomicon is your in-game guide in thaumcraft. It gives you a quick explanation or some kind of backstory on everything you discover. It's also a log of everything you discovered and can discover! The thaumonomicon is easy to obtain, simply right-click with a wand on a bookshelf and there you have it! Aura Nodes and Goggles Last but not least, you should know about the Arura Nodes! They spawn randomly around the world of Minecraft. They have different colors depending on which aspects they contain, though you have a bigger chance of finding nodes with ''Aqua near the seas and Ignis near lava and so on. Aura Nodes are a small source of light, but are very faint and hard to spot without any helping tools. The aura nodes can be spotted and scanned with the thaumometer (if you have the aspects required) and with the'' goggles of revealing''.